Alejandro and Eva
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Alejandro and Eva.'__TOC__ Overview Eva, much like many other females, is attracted to Alejandro. Eva also has an alliance with Alejandro, and though wary, feels that he is trustworthy and "perfect" in her wording. Alejandro acts kind to Eva often and it is unknown how he really views her. This all changes when Eva is betrayed by Alejandro, and only finds out moments before her elimination, she expresses anger at this, and Alejandro seems content with her elimination, emitting no emotions of remorse at all afterwards. In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, the two are once again placed on the same team, and they interact significantly less, and their chances interacting lower drastically once Eva switches teams early in the season. Total Drama Around the World Let's Have a World Tour! Eva is shown to be instantly attracted to Alejandro, but she tries to stop it from coming out almost every time. She is shown to be upset when Alejandro is not on the team, but she loudly states that he passed before her to get him on the team, which works. Eva almost compliments Alejandro, but turns away and refuses too. However, she later approaches him for an alliance, at first, her mouth is clamped shut to prevent drool from coming out. She blushes and begins to speak slowly, but eventually reveals that they should target Zoey as she has not been doing much as of recently. Eva is seen in the confessional soon after boasting about her alliance member is trustworthy and perfect, she then reveals that she thinks she is missing something but after a while shrugs it off as nothing important, before she starts to clutch her stomach and get a weird feeling, which she quickly yells that she hates. The Great Chinese Race Eva is seen in the confessional, stating that she'll stay wary of Alejandro, but is about to say that he is trustworthy, but the feeling from last episode returns, angering her greatly. Eva completes the challenge, and when Alejandro gets up, she is not impressed at how long he took. When Alejandro is about to drop Sadie, Eva swipes Sadie's hand up quickly. When Alejandro helps Bridgette, Eva yells that she is not on their team. Eva in shock when Alejandro drops Bridgette, but laughs, before seriously stating that it was not funny. Eva finds the tea cup and races to bring it to Chris, but she yells at Alejandro stating that they do not need the panda. Egyptian Torture Eva blatantly ignores Alejandro in the confessional, passing it off as if she did not actually know him. Eva cheers for the team when Alejandro gets a point, and Alejandro does the same when Eva get 2 points for the team. Korean Pop Quizzing Eva continues to think Alejandro is trustworthy. but gets jealous upon seeing him talk to Bridgette, and tries to tell him off by yelling but her emotions deploy her of her menacing nature. Eva wonders why Alejandro wasn't complimenting her later in the episode. Eva lies about Sadie after shoving Sadie away to make herself look better for Alejandro. Eva later tries to see whether Alejandro is manipulating Bridgette, hoping that he is. But does not get to hear the answer. Later, during the challenge, Eva pushes for Alejandro to do the question as opposed to Zoey, but is content when she is chosen to do it. She later scolds Alejandro when he is too slow to get a point for the team. She does so again, even more annoyed with him, when he fails to say all of the answers needed for the point. Alejandro reveals that Eva is going home at the ceremony, Eva cheers when it is revealed that the voting was actually a tie, when Zoey tries to state that it was rigged, Alejandro states that he knows three voted Eva. Eva is dubbed eliminated after a re-vote and harshly and openly states her dislike, Alejandro's actions implied he was going to push her off, prior to her jumping. Icy Antarctica When Sadie thanks Alejandro for eliminating Eva, Alejandro says that it had to be done and is content with her elimination. African Safari Eva is seen to be extremely hostile to Alejandro and doesn't trust him, and is seen screaming, calling him bad nicknames, yelling and threatening him often throughout the episode, despite the fact Alejandro had decided to bring her back so she could the join the alliance. She doesn't believe Alejandro's lies, but by the end of the episode is seen happy that she is safe, possibly meaning she is grateful for her return, despite the way she acts with Alejandro. Though, this could be that she is biding her time and faking being nice to her as said earlier in the confessional. London the Ripper At the elimination ceremony at the end of the episode, they are both declared eliminated and are both out of the competition as a result of this. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Eva states that it'll be hard to not get angry with Alejandro on her team, she states that his marriage to Heather must've made him evil, but realizes he was probably always like that. She later hits Alejandro and blames it on Sadie. When Sadie states the challenge is dysfunctional, Eva yells that it is like Alejandro and Sadie as a couple, which she persists is happening. Alejandro insults Eva and reminds her of the eliminations last season, and Eva yells loudly and implies that Alejandro and Sadie are going out, Eva confesses she saw the two kissing. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder Eva calls Alejandro 'Mal' and states that even Mal is better than him, Eva also doesn't believe Courtney won't cheat for Alejandro. Eva then insults Alejandro again, by saying she knows he's getting old. When Sadie is insulting her, Eva tells Sadie to stop talking about Alejandro like that, despite her believing it is true, thus twisting it back on her. Toxic Battle of...Doom! Due to Eva being against Lightning, Alejandro states that if Eva looses she is eliminated. En-Toxicating Eva is happy to be away from Alejandro as shown in the confessional, however she doesn't use his name and instead refers to him idiot boy. Later, Alejandro calls Eva a traitor and agrees with Sadie. Eva snaps at Alejandro and tells him to shut, insulting him in the process. Mutant Kingdom When Alejandro denies that he is shady, Eva tells everyone that he is obviously. When Eva is kidnapped, Alejandro smugly wishes Eva goodbye. Later, at the ceremony, when Staci jokes about liking Alejandro, while Eva is trying to see how she stands with her, Eva is in shock. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Eva cheers for joy in the confessional when Alejandro has to eat something disgusting, she remarks that is as "disgusting as himself" and later teases Alejandro by blurting out a ship name for Alejandro and Sadie. When Alejandro makes it look like he eats the disgusting meal, Eva proclaims that he couldn't have done it, as he had a weak stomach. In the confessional, Eva is sure that Alejandro cheated. When it is declared Eva's team has won, and Sadie and Alejandro start blaming Dave for the loss of the challenge, Eva dislikes the strategy as she notes in the confessional. Fun Zone 3.0 Eva is angered when Alejandro has a chance of switching, in the confessional she elaborates on this by expressing her distaste. Mutant See, Mutant Do When Eva sees Alejandro, she screams and yells out in disgust and asks if she can crack his bones, and then she covers it up by insisting she said nothing. Alejandro congratulates Eva on earning immunity, Eva snaps at him and tells to shut up, leaving Alejandro a bit confused. When Alejandro is in the bottom two, in contrast to Dave, Tyler and Sadie's reactions, she cheers happily. When it is revealed Eva voted Alejandro, Alejandro states that he is ashamed of Eva, making her reveal that she was told. Samey Bot's Revenge Eva agrees with Alejandro and tells Alejandro that she is going with him and his group. Eva later ditches the group silently. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate When Alejandro is last in the challenge with Scarlett, Eva has trouble choosing who to root for, but eventually decides on Alejandro. However, she does defend Brick as she tells everyone she feels Alejandro should be out because Brick said something similar and was then eliminated from the challenge. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Eva is awarded immunity, and is at first pleased. She then changes her mind and tells Staci to give it to Alejandro, when she is rewarded with it, she tries to give it to Alejandro in hopes that she can do that, making Alejandro shocked. Eva insists that she still dislikes him, and pleads for him to have it despite this. Eva loudly displays her annoyance and constantly tries to give it to Alejandro, she later gives up and assures Alejandro he probably won't leave anyway. In the confessional, Eva is seen revealing that the reason she wanted to give it to him was so that she wouldn't be seen as a threat because she had won the first and second merged challenge. During the ceremony, Eva hopes for both of them to go getting bored of it happening to drag out. Eva wakes up at the ceremony after Alejandro's departure has occurred, she is in slight shock and notes that he was not as bad as last time. Trivia *Eva is the lowest ranking female on the Outstanding Olympians while Alejandro is the highest ranking male on the team. However this changes upon her return. *Alejandro caused her first elimination. Despite this, Eva was brought back by Alejandro's alliance. *Both were eliminated back to back and in the same episode. *Both have been on the same team every season they competed together with. ** The Outstanding Olympians, in Total Drama Around the World. ** The Toxic Sharks, in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Until in episode 4, where Eva switches teams. * Both have competed in the same season together, being Total Drama Around the World, and Total Drama Toxic Brawl. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 4 interactions